Precious Memory
by Slayzer
Summary: My first and only attempt at a Shounen ai Fanfic. It’s a new pairing the hasn’t been done yet and to honest this really doesn’t have a climax in the story so it's a bit of a tease.


So what can I personally say about this what ever it is? Well first off Wild ARMS is owned by Media Vision and after making this fanfic I don't think they sell it to me for all the money in world.

Secondly this is a shounen ai fanfiction so if don't like it don't read it. It's also an R fanfic so get the heck out of here if your not of age. This fic also has spoilers for chapter four of the game so consider yourselves warned.

This fic contains acts of male/male petting, kissing and everything you could get away with on basic cable TV. That mean there's no real hard sex in this fanfic and that dose make this a bit of a teaser.

"Speech"

'Thought'

Precious Memory

"Gallows your so (hic) drunk." Virginia slurred at the large Baskar man.

To which a deep belch was Gallows reply.

They had done it against all odds, Virginia and her friends had saved the world from Siegfried and his demons. Now what else was there left to do but party in Baskaer like there is no tomorrow. Ironic, because they worked so hard to make sure there would be a tomorrow.

Virginia and Gallows had abandon there search for Shane and Jet in favor of a drinking contest. Gallows had accepted only because he didn't want to let an eight-teen year old girl think she could drink him under a the table, but that's how it looks like it'll end to Clive. Virginia was still holding her own but Gallows was starting to lose it.

Clive was joining in the festivity but not as much as his two companions, he was only a bit tipsy as Virginia and Gallows were totally smashed. Still he felt they earned it, they had all been fighting for what felt like years. Now it was over and they could all relax.

"Come on Gallows one more!!" Virginia yelled as she grabbed two more beers for herself and Gallows. After handing Gallows one of the beers Virginia chugged the other one down in one go. Gallows on the other hand had only just sipped half of his beer when he turned green and fell forward onto his face.

"Yeah, Did you see that? V SUCKER!" Virginia then made a victory sign with her right hand before falling over backwards and passing out. This did however, afford Clive a good look at Virginia's panties. Clive being a married man almost felt guilty for staring a bit to long, 'almost'.

'Well I guess it's time to put the kids to bed.' Clive thought to himself and by kids he meant Virginia and Gallows. Sometime Clive felt that the only other person besides himself to have nay commonsense in their group was Jet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane quickly searched the guardian shrine for what he needed, the Secrete Key. Taking the key into the folds of his robe, Shane left the shrine like a thief in the night. Shane was going to fulfill his duty as The Pillar and save Filgaia, knowing full well it may cost him his life. He wanted to fight beside Gallows and his friends and save the world.

Shane keep to the shadows to avoided the celebration and most of all his brother. The people of Baskar would have wished Shane best of luck and let him risk his life but Gallows would try and stop him. That was a confrontation the Shane wished to avoid. So far the plan was working, Shane has the Secrete Key and he just made it pass the village gate.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Baskar was blessed by the Guardians so they still had some grass land when most of Filgaia was a wasteland. The blades of grass tickled Shane's ankles feet as he ran, never in whole life had he felt this free. It was an all natural adrenaline high Shane was on but it only took five words to bring him back down.

"You running away form home?"

Shane stopped dead in his tracks as the dark silhouette of Jet Enduro walked out of the darkness. Shane truly thought the world of Jet, he was brave, adventurous and not afraid to speck his mind, all qualities Shane lacked. A long silence dragged on between them. Jet just shook his head, he always knew that starting a conversation was a useless waste of time and was about to leave.

"I'm not running away form anything, in fact I'm going to stand up for something. So please don't get in my way."

"I'm not in the habit of ratting guys out, however if your leaving I hope you did everything you wanted before you left. It may be some time for you can come back here again."

Shane blushed a little bit. 'Are you worried about me Jet?'

"Jet, Thank you."

"Don't worry about … …" That was all Jet could say before Shane leaned forward and silenced Jet with loving a kiss form his lips.

Now to fully understand the thoughts that ran thru Jet's mind here they are in the order that they happened.

'What hell is Shane doing!? Dear god he's kissing me isn't he? I didn't think he was gay, well it always is the quite ones isn't it. I'm having my first kiss with another boy! Well at lest my first kiss wasn't with that loudmouth optimist Virginia. I didn't think Shane had such soft lips, they feel kind of nice. Hold on, did I just hit him with a hard right.'

While Jet's mind was sorting through his thoughts, his body had already acted and decked Shane with a right punch that left the Baskar priest down on the ground.

Jet felt bad for hitting Shane but only for a moment before remembering that it was Shane who had kissed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jet asked after hiding his face and a slight blush in his red and white scarves and glaring at his attacker.

Shane was sitting on the ground holding his left cheek where Jet had hit him.

"There's nothing wrong with me, in fact for the first time in a long while that I felt right. You see Jet I've been living I lie, the truth is that I can only love men. I feel no shame for this but I could never tell anyone in the village about this, so I kept my sham all inside. That all doesn't matter now and I just wanted to kiss you because I think your cute."

It was no so much Shane's coming out that stunned Jet, but it was that he called him 'cute'. People had called Jet Enduro many things before, heartless, thief, gunslinger, desperado and killer where common but no one ever called him cute. Jet didn't see that Shane had gotten up till he brushed his hand against Jet's face.

"Tell me Jet, was it really all that bad?"

Jet's body just reacted as if it was being attacked and struck out at Shane with a right, however this time Shane was ready for it. He caught Jet's punch then swept the Drifter's lags. Now Jet was down flat on his back as Shane pounced on top of him.

Shane sat comfortably on Jet with his lags straddling him. Shane leaned in again to kiss Jet but this time it was a more confident and loving kiss. Loving it may be but Shane's lips might as well have been full venom as it left Jet paralyzed.

Shane finally broke the kiss and let his eye's meet with Jet's own. As Jet looked up he could see the longing, sadness and more then a bit of lust in Shane's eyes as his brad of golden hair fell over his should and was now tickling Jet's cheek. How long had they been like this, gazing hopelessly into each others eyes; a minuet, an hour or all of entirety?

Finally Shane spoke in a small timid voices.

"Jet I want… … no, I need you. But if you don't want me to, just tell me to stop and I will."

Jet swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to form words.

"Shane, Please… Don't… …"

Then in that moment Jet grab Shane and rolled over, now it was Jet who had Shane pinned to the soft grass ground. Shane now feared for his safety, thinking Jet would beat living hell out of him. Jet just smiled in the same way a cat does when it's cornered a mouse, however that smile was brief and quickly faded form his face.

"What I was going to say was 'stop'. Shane, please don't stop, guess I just couldn't wait that long."

Jet then kissed Shane but unlike the first two, Jet slipped his tongue across Shane's lips as a prelude to a French kiss. Shane although taken back by Jet's sudden forcefulness did not object. Shane opened his mouth to Jet's tongue in as the kiss grow deeper and ran his hands through Jet's sliver hair, just to make sure it was real and not some beautiful dream. As they slowly broke away form the kiss, a rope of saliva still connected their tongues to each other.

Now you may be thinking asking yourself how Jet could have change so suddenly so soon? Maybe it was that Jet lived his life out of a love of Gala but all the Gala in the world would not returned his love the way Shane had done. Shane had accepted and loved Jet for who he really is and didn't try to change him like Virginia had. To be loved for who you are is a powerful thing and Shane just felt so good in his arms. How could this feeling this good be a sin or something to be ashamed of?

Jet played with the folds of the robe Shane wore and soon managed to undo the top part of the robe. Jet now had a better view of his lover, Shane had bronze skin, now given a light sheen by sweat, and a slender physique. Jet watched the rhythmic raising and falling of Shane's chest as if he breathed. Having seen the top half of Shane naked Jet couldn't wait to see the rest of Shane's bare skin. Hastily Jet grasped the yellow bow that still held the skirt like bottom of Shane's robe in place. Just as Jet was about to undo the bow Shane slapped his hands way.

"Hey that's not fair Jet, I'm half naked and you haven't taken of a stitch of clothing. I want to have fun to you know."

"Chi, fine have it your way." Jet was disappointed at being deprived of unwrapping his new toy but he know how to get back at Shane.

Jet then got off Shane and took off his scarves. Shane sat up and watched eagerly as Jet started to disrobed. Jet was getting undressed put he was doing it in a very slow paces. Taking time to put his socks into his shoes before carefully setting them next to his ARMS, glove and scarves; all of which had been folded. Next to go was Jet's brown leather vest black belt, still Jet would look at Shane who was pouting like a child.

'Serves Shane right, but he dose look so cute when he's pouting.'

Now Jet was only wearing his black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Shane just couldn't take it anymore, he jumped to his feet, ran over to Jet and started pulling on the hem of his T-shirt.

"A little impatient are we?"

"No, you're just a treble tease."

Jet lifted his arms up so Shane could remove the shirt in one motion. The black fabric slide over Jet's head and off his arms, giving Shane a full view of the object of his affections. Jet's skin was so fair and white and yet he was muscular with fine strong arms and abs. Jet, who had never really given a damn about what people thought about the way he looks now found himself a bit self-conscious in the eyes of his lover.

"So… … like what you see?" Jet whispered to Shane.

"Your ten times more sexy in really life then you were in any of my dreams about you."

Jet took off the red bandana that Shane wore over his forehead and brushed some stray strands of gold hair out of his eyes. Jet's hands then traveled down Shane's neck and back but stopped at his waist, the he pulled Shane's body against his own. The heat of their smooth sweaty bare chest pressed against each other was enough to keep the cool night air at bay. They could feel the beating of the others heart.

"I didn't know you had dreams about me. What sort of thing would you fantasize about us doing together?"

"… … …" Shane was too embarrassed to say anything. It would be odd for him to tell Jet about the long nights he would stay up thinking about him.

"This is real now Shane, so if there's something you want all you have to do is ask."

"I-I want you Jet… … in my mouth."

At the thought of Shane's heavenly lips wrapped around his pride had sent Jet's blood rushing. Very slowly Jet nodded his consent to Shane who then kissed the sliver haired Drifter.

"Don't worry Jet, I promise you that you'll enjoy this."

As Shane left a trail of butterfly kiss as he slowly slid down Jet's body. Shane kissed Jet's Adam apple, collar bone and for a split second licked one of Jet's nipples. Soon Shane was on his knees in front of his lover.

Without hesitation Shane unzipped Jet's blue jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. Jet then kicked his jeans in the general direction of the rest his cloths. Now Jet was only dressed in a thin white pair of boxers. Shane started pulling playfully at the elastic waistband.

Unfortunately for the young lovers they did not know that they where being observed. Not five yards away but a few dozen feet in the air a girl dressed only in black watched on. It was always astonishing to Beatrice how easy it was to make humans do what she wanted and this had been especially easy for the dream demon.

Shane had come to terms with being gay years before Beatrice started giving him visions of the blue menace. She would have thought it take more to convenes Jet to go along with it but he was surprisingly willing. All Beatrice had to do was make sure that Jet meet up with Shane and send the single to his brain that it felt good when Shane would touch him. It was so nice when a plane comes together, even the small ones that where for her own indulgences.

Why would Beatrice do something like this? Believe it or not but she was a total yaoi freak. The joy of it was two part, one was hot boy on boy sex and two was messing with people's minds. Briefly she thought if she have the time to find Alfred and set them up a three way. Sadly no, the Baskar Pillar would unleash the Gaia Surge and then Beatrice's plans would soon be coming together.

---------------------(next morning)----------------------

It was almost sunrise when Jet and Shane had parted company and then Jet had to sneak back into Baskar village. Being seen walking, half naked and flushed would raise questions that Jet didn't have the good answers for. (Jet was after all a terrible liar)

Luckily for Jet The whole town was sound asleep and the group of people he traveled with where sleeping off their hangovers. So he quietly snuck up to his room at Gallows's house and instantly fell into the most restful and enjoyable sleep he ever had, then an hour later Gallows woke him with his shouting.

"Jet, get your lazy punk-ass out of bed!"

'Now where did I put Airget-Lamb?' Jet thought bitterly.

Gallows then ripped the sheets right off Jet.

"Damn it Jet, We need to find Shane. No one seen him after last night!"

Then Jet sat right up in bed as the memories of last night back flooded into his mind.

"Shane and me, That is to say we... …" Jet stopped then, realizing what he was about to say.

"You and my little brother did what?"

"… We talked about not having memories of Filgaia, that was the last time I saw him."

Jet contemplation on how Gallows, being the overprotective big brother he was, would react if he knew he whole truth.

'He'd most likely summon Lucied and have it use my head as a chew toy.'

"Well get ready Jet, we may have to go out and find Shane."

Gallows then left muttering something about an uncooperative, gray haired and antisocial punk. Jet just ignored him and fell back into his bed with of the memories of last night playing again in his mind.

When Jet thought of Shane and of that night a new emotion burned within the fire of his heart. It wasn't regret about Shane seducing him or guilt about doing something/someone he shouldn't have. No this emotion was a warmer one and pleasant like a hot bath. Then it dawned on Jet, he was enjoying the memory of that night.

When Leehalt told Jet that he was the Filgaia sample he felt that he'd never have any memories worth fighting for like the others, but now he was sure he could still have precious memories. That's not saying he'd lewdly scream out his memories as a battle cry like Virginia dose. No this memory will be keep safe in Jet's heart for himself alone.

Jet allowed himself on of his rare smiles because he had finally found himself a very precious memory.

--------------(END)-------------

I don't feel I need to justify myself for writing this fanfiction but I would like to explain myself.

It was partly because of this sites NC-17 rule I couldn't have any real acts of graphic sex. The other was I really didn't feel comfortable going there yet and stopped just short of fellatio. Even writing this as is I had to stop and take a cool shower.

The main reasons I wrote this was my deep loathing of Jet/Virginia fanfic and to get past a bit of writers block. Writings a skill you know and if you don't keep at it you'll never get better. So at 3 AM after playing Wild Arms 3 and reading a little Eerie Queerie manga the thought hit me. "Why is there no Jet/Shane fanfiction on the net? For that matter why nothing with Shane at all?"

I like to think my guiding rule of fanfiction is to write what hasn't been written or even thought of yet. So I thought I'd like to write this odd idea that popped into my head.


End file.
